Through The Night
by Obsessed.with.writing
Summary: Sitting in the corner of the darkest corner of the room was Isabella Swan. Poor, sweet, naïve Isabella Marie Swan. She believed that she could get away from my grasp; she was foolish. I'm not sure where this is going so come with me and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight**

**Prologue/Preface/Thingy**

Sitting in the corner of the darkest corner of the room was Isabella Swan. Poor, sweet, naïve Isabella Marie Swan. She believed that she could get away from my grasp; she was foolish. It made me laugh to think about the ridiculous threats her vampire lover had told me. Like he could kill me, like he could ever lay a finger on me.

He was weak. He thought that he could scare me off with a string of threats. As if the words 'don't touch her' would stop me. I was no common vampire, I _always _got what I wanted, and this time I wanted this feeble human. So meek and breakable. Such a pain to everyone.

But now I had her. Now she was dead. She was mine for the taking, and no one could stop me. She was not going to live through the night.

**A.N.- Ok so this is something that came into my head when having writers block. So yeah, I'm not sure who the vampire is, I just know that they're evil. This could possibly turn out good, or bad, but I wrote this down and it's going to be one of those things that I'm going to upload every so often and probably every other week or something like that. So yeah, you will be discovering things as I do. Please review telling me what you think.**

_Thank to emoTWiLiGHT who has helped me through many many things and is wondering who this is too._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I don't own twilight**

**A.N.- Ok so I think it's about time to start writing Through the Night. I've been reading Anne Rice and listened to a lot of Evanescence so I think I'm finally ready to find out who the character is. Plus if I keep writing my novel in the way I want to write right now I'll be completely out of the century for my novel to go on.**

I'd come to Forks because I'd heard of the coven who drank only from animals. A pathetic existence for vampires. To not love the thrill of the chase, the fear that coursed through the victim.

I knew of vampires who would drink from any that crossed their path. I was not like that. I would only drink from the purest of blood. I would only drink from pulsing veins of a child. If I could not find a child I would settle for a teen, but I would never go for anything over the age of twenty.

My eyes were that of a blood drinker's, red, but because the blood I took was young and pure, my eyes seemed to glow. Of course no one but myself knew what this meant. And it was not a secret I wished to share.

I have always travelled alone, always travelled by big cities, in a small town it is noticeable if there is a child that goes missing, but in a city, it is less noticeable. Of course it is noticed but as it is common for kidnappings and murders in big cities, people do not notice the mysterious one lurking in the shadows of the night.

But as for where I was heading, I had another way of feeding. It would be nowhere near as satisfying but it would give me the blood to sustain me and it would not affect my tastes in blood. (**A.N.- Just thought I'd let you guys know I know who it is now**)

I'd become slightly sadist in my years as a vampire, always trying to get new tastes. I did not always drink the blood of the children. I used to drink the blood of any soul, of course my children died quickly or escaped me.

One of them was my greatest triumph, and also my greatest loss. He had not been my world, but oh lord, he'd been a large part of it.

But none of my past mattered anymore, for I was going to find out the reasons for these vampires. Maybe, if I tried the blood, maybe I'd share a life with them. But of course I would not. Animal blood was not of my tastes.

I was on the outskirts of the small town of Forks, looking down on the rainy place. The rain pattered down against my skin, against my hair. My face dripped with the rain, warm against my ice cold skin.

I smiled and ran down into the town centre looking around to see what I could find. No one. Nothing interesting. I'd heard of one of the children of the coven being a psychic. So naturally I'd expected a welcome to the town, or an acknowledgement of my presence but nothing happened.

I smiled at myself and walked towards the hospital, knowing one of them to work there. The leader I'd been told. I did not understand their customs. But I did respect them. As other blood drinkers how could I not?

So I walked up to someone on the street. "Excuse me sir." I said in my kindest voice. "Could you point me to the hospital?" I asked, smiling as kindly as I could.

His mouth dropped open. I chuckled lightly, acting like a shy young woman. He shook his head, blushing, and looked at his feet. "Erm yes of course, you take a left at the end of this street and follow the road along, you can't miss it." He said. He frowned as he noticed I was in a short sleeved blouse and three quarter cut offs. "Aren't you cold? You're probably soaked to the bone, where's your car or coat?" He asked.

I shook my head, smiling. "Please do not worry for me, I'm used to the cold, this is not cold." I said to him. "Thank you sir for your time and help." I said bowing my head slightly, almost a curtsy. Old habits do actually die hard.

He chuckled. "I'm glad to see kindness and gratitude in the youth of today, how old are you anyway?" He asked.

I smiled and tilted my head to the side. My gift is to know things about someone when I look at them, and I could tell that this man was in his middle forties. "I am twenty two sir." I told him. "But I must leave, I am going to see someone at the hospital, again I thank you for your help." And before he could say anything else I left heading in the way he told me I had to go.

I was going to find the family.

**A.N.- I know it's very very short but it will become clear. I've put quite a few little hints in it, I think some of you will get it. If you don't then you don't. I'm actually on holiday right now and going home tomorrow so I'll have some internet! Yay! Please review I know you like this one and I think I will too because I really like this character. AND I'M NOT TELLING KADS. MUHAHAHA!**

_Thanks to emoTWiLiGHT for everything! XD  
__**B.N. – D: I wanna know who it is. Grrrr.  
**A.N.- Heather knows who it is *sticks tongue out*_


End file.
